A circulation device of circulating constant-temperature-fluid for supplying a thermally regulated constant-temperature liquid for the sale of cooling or heating a load is conventionally known in the art such as shown Patent Document 1 and the like. The circulation device for constant-temperature liquid comprises a thermally regulated constant-temperature liquid circuit unit for supplying the constant-temperature liquid to a load, and a refrigeration circuit unit for regulating the constant-temperature liquid at a predetermined set temperature.
The refrigeration circuit unit comprises a compressor to produce a gaseous coolant of high temperature and high pressure of a coolant in gas phase, an air-cooled type condenser for generating high-pressure liquid coolant by cooling coolant in gas-phase fed from the compressor, a fan to supply cooling wind to the condenser, an expansion valve to form low temperature and low pressure liquid coolant by expanding the high-pressure liquid coolant supplied from the condenser, and an evaporator for supplying low pressure gaseous coolant to the compressor produced by the constant-temperature liquid being evaporated by making heat exchange with the low temperature and low pressure liquid coolant in the heat exchanging device.
As to conventional air-cooled type condenser, there are constructed, for example, by use of one or more meanderingly bent copper pipes within which is allowed to flow coolant mounted fins (meandering pipe type), or by use of inflow pipes and outflow pipes connected with plurality of tubes (condenser tubes) and being mounted fines between adjacent tubes (radiator type), etc.
Although the radiator type condenser is often applied for the constant-temperature-fluid circulation device due to compact in size and excellent cooling efficiency of coolant in comparison with the meandering pipe type condenser, it is demanded to improve the cooling facility of the liquid coolant in the refrigeration circuit unit, therefore, it is desired to improve the cooling efficiency of coolant by the condenser, or in other words, facilitating to cool by the condenser in further lower temperature of coolant. In addition, the circulation device of circulating constant-temperature-fluid is to be suppressed as much as possible.